1. Technical Field
The invention relates to stirrup buckles and in particular to a buckle which will facilitate and expedite the changing of the stirrup length, and which will provide a safe and secure connection between the stirrup strap and saddle strap.
2. Background Information
One of the elements of a riding saddle used for horses whether it be an English saddle, Australian saddle, Western saddle or other type, is the use of straps for adjustably suspending the stirrups which extend downwardly from the side of the saddle. Each of the stirrups is usually suspended in the looped end of a stirrup strap, which in turn is adjustably connected to a saddle strap, which strap is either rigidly or loosely connected to the saddle and extends downwardly therefrom.
Some type of buckle or fastening means is provided between the saddle strap and stirrup strap to enable an adjustment to be made to the length of the stirrup strap to enable the stirrup to accommodate various size riders. It is desirable that the strap connection or buckle provide an easy means for rapidly changing the stirrup length, while ensuring a rigid and secure connection between the saddle strap and stirrup strap to prevent premature separation of the connection therebetween, which could result in injury to the rider.
The most common type of stirrup buckle used for many Western type saddles is referred to as a "Blevins" buckle, and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,121. Although this type of buckle has proven satisfactory over the years, it has one possible shortcoming, that is, as the buckle and straps age and after repeated use, the sliding connection between the sleeve and elongated tongue may become loose and not fit as securely thereon as desirable. This can result in the buckle becoming separated enabling the strap connecting posts to work free of their engagement in the holes of the saddle strap and become disconnected.
Therefore, the need exists for a stirrup buckle which ensures a secure connection between the saddle strap and stirrup strap in an easy and effective manner.